A Night to Remember
by FriesofInsanity
Summary: Jessica wakes up one morning to find Roger is mysteriously not home. Worried to where he is she starts searching for him, not expecting what waited for her when she did. Rated T for some adult themes may change to M if need be. This is my first fanfic so please comment/review so I can get better! :D (previously titled Jessica's Favorite Day)
1. Chapter 1

Jessica was peacefully asleep cuddling up in her bed sheets when she suddenly felt heat surrounding her face. Jessica opened one of her eyes to only be introduced to a bright beam of light, forcing her pupil to constrict painfully. She burrowed her face in her blanket to shield her face from the light. The strange thing about it was that the room was dark so it could only be one thing. Morning was starting to seep through her window drapes allowing the jolly toon sun's rays to lie on her heavenly face, giving her an abrupt wake up. But she laid in bed for a bit more to relax and take a while to think.

Jessica wasn't a fan of mornings. Mornings meant that the day was starting. That the future of "who knows what" is eventually coming, and it was a bit worrying. It was worrying to know that the world she inhabits is slowly changing. For the better or for the worse is a controversial conversation because everyone has his or her own opinion of the subject, adding to Jessica's worries. Mornings were also filled with people, people who live a life of dreams. Dreams that humans, sleeping in alleyways asking Jessica for spare change or food while she walked through the streets of Hollywood, would give anything up for. Dreams that would rot the mind of even the strongest minded beings, including indestructible toons.

Compared to mornings, Jessica loved the night best. Not only because the streets were less crowded, but because everything was at its realest. Working the night shift at the Ink and Paint club gave Jessica many experiences that you wouldn't really catch during the day. On her way to work she saw things like muggings, illegal dealings and kidnappings. When getting to work she was almost raped multiple times (until she learned to defend herself) and would basically see humans having sex in the darkest of corners in the alley where her dressing room is located. Since Jessica was made to become an "Adult" toon, a term preferred to call cartoon characters that were made for graphic action, horror movies or even pornography, she was able to indicate many things and it was something she was not proud of. All of these incidents weren't the reason why Jessica liked the night don't get her wrong, it's because it's when society's true colors showed. She wasn't introduced to fake smiles and welcomes like in the morning; she was introduced to the truth. The truth that's covered up by the media, which stays brainwashing society's mind. She was a form of eye candy; it's what she was made to do. But hey enough thinking about the shadows in everyday life; Jessica was an entertainer, not a preacher. She thought quickly to change the subject in fear that she'd start thinking back to how she use to think during her darkest of days. Instead she started thinking of something that immediately gave her a smile without realizing. Something, or someone, that made her want to roll around in bed and wrap her arms around her waist as if she was imaginably holding the person instead. Her adorable and darling husband, Roger.

"Ah! Just thinking of his name makes me go crazy." Jessica said to herself in a low alluring voice. Roger was the only form of light that Jessica would happily have. If it weren't for him who knows where she'd be. "Probably in a barrel of Dip somewhere" she supposed. Jessica started feeling a bit blue shortly after due to the fact that she barely gets to spend time with her husband. Unlike her, Roger was a "Children's" toon, and a popular one at that. Roger worked in the day while Jessica would be sleeping at home, and at night they would only have minute greetings to each other before Jessica drove off to work while Roger slept at night. It was a bit lonely indeed but it only made times when they could spend time together that much richer.

The night before when Jessica was getting ready to work she caught a quick glance of Roger's work schedule that he had hanging on the refrigerator door bellow hers and saw that he had the day off today. So Jessica asked for the night off as well, explaining why she was so giddy in the time of day she liked least. She had her honey bunny all to herself today. Jessica walked to her bathroom, bathed, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and changed into her signature outfit as she thought of all the plans she had in store for her and Roger today. As she walked out the restroom door a thought finally hit her.

" If Roger has the day off today then… where is he?"

* * *

 **Sorry that it's so short, this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so it was quite the experience. I've been wanting to write one for a while now and I thought," Who better to write on than one of my favorite couples?" thus leading to this story of Roger and Jessica! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter cause I do plan to write more on this story and please comment or leave a review 'cause it'll help me get way better at writing stories on here for you all to enjoy. Again apologies for whatever errors I have in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy what I have so far! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Here's the next chapter! I put a lot of effort into this one so hopefully it came out well. I apologize in advance for any errors in this chapter, I'm pretty sick and tired** ** **at the moment** and since I wanted to get this chapter done as quickly as I could there's bound to be a mess up that I didn't catch over the hundred times I re-read and edited this chapter. Hope ya guys like it and feel free to leave a review, Thanks! :)**

* * *

"Jeepers there's so much that needs to be done!" Roger said huffing and puffing as he ran through the streets of Toontown. "Where can it be? The map said it was around here somewhere…" Roger told himself as he pulled a map out of his red overalls, looking over it and not realizing it was upside down. "Hmmm I don't think this is right, everything looks different from when I last checked it a few seconds ago..."

Roger scratched his head in deep thought not viewing in front of him all the traffic he was running through and all the toons he was shoving out of the way unintentionally. Roger finally looks up and quickly lets a cheery grin take over his face.

Arriving closer and closer in front of Roger's view was a tan building with flowers shown outside, advertised posters pasted on the windows introducing the new items they had in stock, what was for sale, and a big ol' sign with the shops name on it. "There it is, Painted Goods! The greatest gift shop in all of Toontown! The best of the best! Far better than best, it's spectacular! It's-" Roger was ready to give another reason as to why the shop was amazing until he got so lost in thought he suddenly rammed through the shops wall. All the toons shopping inside stared at Roger as he laid front faced in a pile of tan colored bricks and other rubbish. Roger lifts himself up, almost falls back but catches his balance, and sees birds due to his light-headedness. "Hey, haven't seen those in a while."

As everyone moved on from Roger's sudden appearance, Roger began to look around the shop. "Wooow… everything's so stupendous!" Roger said as he saw the many new gadgets, trinkets, treats, flowers, and supplies that the shop had to offer. Everything was nice and properly sorted, the workers were respectful and not crazy like every other toon in toontown, and it just felt great standing in the shop as a whole. Roger continues to admire his surroundings while wandering around the shop, but since the shop was so grand, it made it much harder for a small rabbit to find what he's looking for. " Oh no… it's going to take me a while to find-" "Excuse me, Sir?" Roger turned around startled to see a duck employee standing behind him.

"I've seen you walking around the store for some time now. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, yes, actually you see today is a very important day and I'm looking for something that would make the love of my life's day shine brighter than the sun itself!" Roger said looking at the employee with sparkly eyes and a broad smile.

"Okay Sir, here at Painted Goods we have a variety of items that are favorable and affordable for any shopper that walks through our doors… or in your case, our walls."

Roger took a big gulp and tugged his bow tie awkwardly. " Gee I'm very sorry about that, it's just hard for me to not hurt myself anywhere I go."

"Haha yes Sir I'm very aware of who you are, and I agree it's pretty hard for a toon who does slapstick for a living to be out of harms way."

"Right!?" Roger said to the employee. After their little conversation finished the employee asked Roger," So if I may ask Sir-" "Please, call me Roger!" Roger corrected the duck with his friendliest of smiles. "Well Roger, may I ask what exactly it is you're looking for?" The duck looked at Roger, watching him deep in his thoughts before he finally spoke.

"You see today is my Wife and I's anniversary. Over the years of our marriage my Jessie has been giving me these amazing gifts including these red overalls I'm wearing now, and I wear these as much as I p-p-p-possibly can!" Roger exclaimed as he yanked at the suspenders on his overalls then releasing them. "…But the thing is… I feel like I haven't been making my wife not nearly as happy as she makes me every single day, especially since we hardly get to spend time together due to work." Roger said as he looked down sadly with his ears flopping forward to express his mood more. The employee found it so odd to see Roger in the mood he was in. Aside from watching him in his shows, when off work he sometimes finds Roger bouncing around Toontown filled with happiness so it actually made him feel sad for Roger. "I love her so very much …and I want this day to be the best day she's ever had! So p-p-p-please help me find the most beautiful gift for the most beautiful woman in the world!" The employee looked into Roger's eyes and saw how filled they were with determination, so much that he felt entirely motivated to help Roger find what he's looking for as best as he can.

"Well Roger since you're so passionate on finding a gift for your loved one, I'd look like the bad guy if I even considered not helping you. Especially since it'll result in me losing my job."

"So you'll help me?! Wow thank you so much pal!" Roger responded cheerfully while shaking the duck's right wing rapidly. "S-s-s-sure no p-p-problem!" The duck replied while quickly removing his wing. "Now then, let's start with the basics. For an anniversary it's common sense for a man to take their woman a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates."

"Flowers and chocolates got it!" Roger nodded in approval.

"I will escort you here in the shop when it comes to finding the right bouquet and the right brand of chocolates for your wife. But don't just get her those two items, you need to take her out somewhere that she likes too." The duck suggested.

"That she likes? Well gee Jessica likes to go to many places, should I ask her where she'd like to go?"

"NO." The duck said quickly in response, making Roger flinch from the sudden outburst.

"Don't ever ask a woman, especially your partner, on where they'd like to go when it comes to dates. It shows them that you don't care enough to remember what their favorite places are."

"Oh no really? I had no idea! I need to start writing some of this down!" Roger had taken out a note bad and pen from his overalls and quickly started jotting down the recommendations the duck was giving him.

"Take your wife somewhere she can sit down and have a conversation with you. Maybe somewhere like a fancy restaurant?" The duck asked questioningly.

"Yeah a restaurant! My Love Cup just loves to eat all kinds of delicious meals! That would surely make her happy!" Roger said while jotting down in his note pad [Fancy Restaurant] after writing [Flowers & Chocolate].

"Great, I have a brother named Musco who works at the front desk in one of Toontowns most hottest spots to dine. I can give him a quick call, ask him to make a spot for a Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit, and bam you'll have a seat in no time." The duck said reassuringly.

"But before you go to the restaurant, you need to get yourself a suit and tie because I assure you that if you were to walk into that restaurant in the appearance you're in now, please excuse my rudeness but they'd think you were one of the custodians."

"Gee you sure don't hold back huh?" Roger said while looking over himself sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I have a brother named Rouen who works at the cleaners, he can hook you up with a suit you can borrow for today so you don't have to go home and get one from your closet."

"Oh alright [Cleaners to get a Suit] got it!" Roger repeated.

"After you had your nice dinner you can take her out for a nice walk through night, maybe sit down on some benches at a park, relax, talk, and if all goes good your wife will have an excellent time." The duck said positively.

"Oh thank you so much for everything Mr. Duck!"

"Please call me Mall, Roger." The duck responded in a friendly tone.

"Well Mall, I can't thank you enough, who knows how disastrous this day might have gone if it weren't for your assistance!" Roger jumped up and down in his spot from joy.

"Don't worry about it Roger, you'll do fine. But just remember that no matter what happens, if your wife is as amazing as you say she is, then she'll love you no matter what happens alright?" Mall told Roger while patting him on the shoulder smiling.

"Of course, again thank you so much!"

"Well alright then, we have no time to waste so let's start looking for those bouquet and chocolates…. Say… you wouldn't need a room at a love hotel later tonight right? 'Cause I got a sister named Saxony who, if I called her, could get you a really nice-"

"NO no um no that wont be necessary hahaha thanks though I really ap-p-preciate the thought…" Roger exclaimed quickly interrupting Mall, his face as red as his overalls. "Let's just get to the shopping already shall we?" Roger quickly hopped forward in front of Mall filled with embarrassment, leaving a laughing duck following behind him.

* * *

 **Okay so originally I was going to make the employee just some random toon, but I gave him a little more character 'cause he sorta grew on me. He's not going to come out frequently in this story though since he isn't really an OC but more of a filler character, this may actually be the only time I'll make Mall talk in this story unfortunately. Hope you guys enjoyed it and yes Malls siblings including himself are named after subspecies of ducks because I'm unoriginal like that. Hope you guys have a good night/day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the late update guys, I'm getting ready for college and life has been pretty fucking stressful lately so I haven't really had time to write up chapter 3 until just recently. I tried to write it as long as I could to make up for it being late but uh... It still came out a bit short hehe... Anyway! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Like always I apologize for any errors even after reviewing this chapter and I hope this chapter puts even the slightest/smallest of grins on your face! :D**

* * *

 _ **Later that evening**_

"I've been roaming around Toontown for hours and I still haven't seen him" Jessica said to herself as she unlocked the house door and walked inside. Jessica set her purse down on their kitchen counter and plopped herself on the living room sofa with a big sigh. She looked down at her new 15 cm high heels that she immediately learned while searching outside that she had not broken them in yet because when she removed them they left terrible blisters on her pinky toes and ankles. "I guess I'm not wearing heels for a while" she said as she winced at the pain of air hitting her blisters. Jessica lifted her feet up on the sofa and laid back closing her eyes in deep thought. _Ugh this sucks._ Jessica usually isn't the kind of wife to easily worry about her husband. He may be small but she knew her honey bunny was tough for his size and he could very well stand his ground when need be… or at least until someone came to save him… _Oi vey_. "Nngugh!" Jessica ruffled her hair frustratingly. Normally this wouldn't be that big of a problem but after the whole Judge Doom incident Jessica's been concerned about her husband and his safety. How hard is it to find the location of a famous cartoon star that's a rabbit and often causes unintended pandemonium anywhere he walked?! _What am I going to do? Is he in danger or is he just somewhere I haven't checked yet? What if there were more weasels out there that worked under Judge Doom and were plotting their revenge on Roger over his death? What if they have kidnapped him and had him in a hidden location where they would torture him endlessly? Oh my god what if Judge Doom wasn't dead? What if he was redrawn by some fucked up artist and was given a new appearance? What if-_

" ** _Ring Ring_."**

Jessica snapped out of her crazy theories and answered the home phone that was placed on a table right next to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, It's me Eddie."

Jessica sat up immediately after hearing the detective's voice.

"Hello Eddie, I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer. So I just assumed you were at the bar with Dolores. I called her and asked if she could leave you a message."

"Yeah sorry about that I was busy in the morning with a new case on my hands and once I finished I headed to the bar where I immediately got the memo. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, uh I was just wondering if you knew where Roger was or if you've at least heard from him earlier?"

Eddie poured himself a glass of whiskey while thinking of the events that happened earlier in the day. "Nope, I don't think so. Either that or I just don't remember. I tend no to keep many memories of Roger running in my mind for the sake of my own sanity… Well, you know, at least the bit that's still there."

Jessica heard what sounded like a gulp at the other end of the phone, which she presumed was Eddie drinking some kind of liquor. _Damn, I hoped he'd at least know something_. Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose to help relieve the migraine that was now forming.

"Why? Is Roger missing again? We just found and saved his furry ass and now he's gone and disappeared again?"

"Look I don't know if he's missing or in any danger but I just can't find him anywhere. I've called Herman, Benny, Bugs, Goofy, Betty, Donald, Mickey, Daffy, and while I was searching outside I talked to Lil' Notty, Mammy Wham, Sassy Squirrel, Mrs. Rolypolyinski- Look I've talked to many people and they all told me that they haven't seen Roger anywhere. Normally I wouldn't bother you like this but I'm starting to get really worried Eddie. All I ask of you is to keep an eye out for any sign of him okay?"

Eddie chugged the remaining whiskey in his cup until there wasn't even a drop left. "Sure I'll keep an eye out for him. Or better yet maybe I should write this down on as a report? Y'know just in case it turns out being something serious."

Jessica sighed at the thought. _God forbid it's something serious_. "Yeah Eddie it'd be great if you did that, thank you."

"Alright" Eddie grabbed a report page from his drawer and a pen "So when was the last time you saw him? The more specific you are the better."

"Alright lets see uuh… This morning at around 3:30 am when I came back from working at the Ink & Paint Club." Jessica could hear Eddie writing down what she said on the other line.

"Alright what else happened when you got home?"

"Let's see I set down my belongings, walked into the restroom, and started taking a shower." Again she heard more scribbling but it suddenly stopped seconds after.

"… Be more specific, I need this report to be as detailed as possible."

 _That drunk bastard_. Jessica's left eye twitched irritably at the thought of Eddie grinning on the other side of the phone. "Well then, I stopped the shower and grabbed my towel off a rack and began to dry my body. I wiped every-single-inch of my body dry with my towel."

Eddie immediately started to write down what Jessica was saying word by word. "Go on."

"After I was fully dry I grabbed my favorite rose scented lotion and started rubbing it on my body so my skin would stay nice and soft. From my forehead all the way to the ends of my toes. I also made sure not to forget rubbing my, urhem, 'sensitive' body parts so those would stay feeling as great as always. Once I made sure every inch of me felt great to the touch, I put on my lavender bath robe and walked out of the bathroom."

Jessica could hear Eddie set down his pen on the piece of paper and lean back on his leather chair. "Alright what happened next?"

 _Judging by how he sounds I can tell he's getting turned on by this. Tch, sicko_. "So, once I walked out of the bathroom I walked to Roger and my bedroom where I found my darling husband laying in bed asleep with only his boxers on. It was a rather hot night since we're in the middle of summer and since Roger, being a rabbit that has sweat glands in his mouth, sweats very little, seeing him in his boxers was natural… but that doesn't mean it wasn't alluring."

Jessica could hear something that sounded like Eddie suddenly sitting up straight on his chair. "W-wait a minute-"

"And so as I was saying, I slowly crawled on top of my sleeping husband as not to wake him up and started to gently feel up his torso. His fur is amazingly soft you wouldn't believe it, it was so soft that I couldn't help but lean in towards his neck and start gently kissing it."

"J-just hold on a second Jessica I don't need this kind of information-"

"It was amazingly hard to not stop myself from kissing him because his fur made my lips and nose very ticklish, but once I started sucking on his neck my saliva helped dampen his fur so it wasn't a problem anymore."

"Jessica please that's enough I don't need to hear-"

"So after I was done sucking on his neck, I wanted to taste a little more of my husband before I fell alseep. Who knew when I'd have that opportunity again right? So I trailed my kisses from his neck, to his chest, and slooowly made my way down to his-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH JESSICA!" Eddie yelled over the phone regretting even stirring up the woman to begin with.

Although she was irritated by Eddie's perverseness and enjoyed teasing him, she had to admit… she was kind of getting into it. Whenever she thinks about her husband and the many secret and sexy acts she's done with him always makes her blush and mouth dry to where she can't help but lick her lips. _Man that rabbit always knows how to put me in the mood._ Before she was able to drift off into her wild fantasies of her and Roger she heard Eddie clear his throat on the other line clearly trying to forget about what he just heard and change the subject.

"Alright enough with last night, how about we move on to when you woke up this morning. Was he there laying beside you?"

"Well no he wasn't, and I know he didn't go off to work because he has the day off today."

"Okay well is there anywhere Roger goes to in the mornings while you're sleeping?"

"Haha firstly my husband doesn't do anything in the morning because he's usually not awake in the morning unless he's going to work. He may be a humanoid, but again he's still a rabbit and rabbits tend to sleep during daylight."

Eddie chuckled at the information Jessica was giving him. "Seems to me like you studied quite a few books on rabbits before getting with the guy didn't you?"

Jessica responded in a seductive but pleased voice," Oh Sweety, you have no idea."

While Jessica and Eddie talked more on the issue with Roger, Jessica heard her doorbell ring.

"Oh wait excuse me Eddie someone's at the door, thankfully this phone has a really long cord so I won't need to hand up or have you on hold."

"Alright so as you get the door I'll continue to ask questions."

Jessica walked to the door with the phone wedged between her right ear and right shoulder, and the phone base was being held in her left arm. She opened the door to find someone that she not only didn't expect but also a scene she hasn't seen in who knows how long. Standing in front of her was a white rabbit in a black tux, both arms hiding something behind his back, red hair tuft slick back, and blue glistening eyes staring up at her wide eyed emerald ones with a rather bashful expression.

"G-good evening Jessica" said the toon standing before her who she was still trying to make out due to all the shock and emotions running through her head.

"Hello Jessica? You still there?" She could her on the other end up the phone as she still looked shockingly at the little bunny man who she was finally able to make out was her husband after minutes of non stop staring at him.

"Uuh Eddie…. Yeah, I'll have to call you back…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Few Minutes Earlier**_

Benny drove up towards the Rabbit's estate carrying a very suave looking rabbit in the driver's seat. "So Roger," Benny asked," what's with the whole monkey suit? You usually look like ya just came back from painting a house or like you were shot out of a cannon. Today you're looking like you're ready to take someone to a school dance, what's the occasion?" Roger fidgeted in his seat nervously while trying to remember how to form words and sentences. "Well you see Benny, today is Jessica and I's anniversary, and I have the rest of the day planned out for us." "Oooh so that's why you asked me to stick around, so I can drive ya around like a lil' 'Love Cab' " Benny said mockingly at Roger. "Heh yeah, something like that" Roger said shyly. The drive became a little more awkward as they got closer towards Roger's home. Benny tried to start up some kind of conversation with Roger but he would just respond in short answers. "Well alright then Casanova, just a few more minutes and we should be at your place." _Jeepers_ Roger thought as he started turning pale. _I don't know if I'm excited that I get to spend the night with my wife, nervous that I may forget or mess up something, or scared that I'll make this the worst anniversary Jesse has ever had_. Benny could tell Roger was nervous due to him being unusually quiet. He rarely sees his pal in this state; he couldn't help but wonder what he was nervous about. There aren't many things that can rile up Roger's nerves as much as they are now. _The only time I've seen Roger act like this is when he has a doctor appointment or he feels like he upset someone he cares about, especially Jessi- Ooh… Now I see, he scared he's gonna upset his wife tonight. How he could possibly think that, I don't know. Every time they go out they have the time of their lives, what makes tonight so different?_

They finally arrived. Benny parked right in front of the Rabbit's walkway that leads to his front door. Benny expected Roger to hop right out of his seat, tell him joyously that he'll return soon, and walk towards his door while whistling some upbeat tune. But… the Rabbit wasn't budging. "Uh, Roge, we're at your place already. You can get out now." Benny used his rear view mirror to take a look at the rabbit and he was surprised to see Roger completely frozen. He was just sitting, there looking more pale than usual, breathing very heavily through his cotton mouth as he stared wide eyed at the bouquet of roses he bought for the love of his life. _Oh boy he's not looking too good. I gotta say something or this poor guy's gonna croak._

So many thoughts were going through Roger's mind during the drive. He hasn't been this nervous in so long. It's not like he hasn't taken Jessica out on dates before but this occasion was very special. It was their _anniversary,_ something that they would remember for years to come. He recited his plans for the evening over and over in his mind to help him relax a little but he just couldn't help but think; _what if I disappoint Jessica so bad, that she won't speak to me for a while; or at all? What if I do something that'll make her so upset that she'll distance herself from me? Oh god… What if she gets so upset, that she'll want a di-… That she'll want a divor-…_ Roger started breathing very heavily at the wretched thoughts he was having and started shaking intensely. Roger started thinking over his plans again until he was interrupted by his friend's boisterous calls.

"Hellooo~ Earth to Doofus, do ya copy?!"

"Hu- huh?! What's wrong Benny?"

"Roger we've been parked in front of your yard for 7 stinkin' minutes already, when are you going to go get your wife so we can get this night started?"

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry Benny, I'll start moving."

Seeing Roger step out of the driver seat was the most pathetic scene Benny has ever seen. He's seen double peg legged pirates walk out him better, where as Roger walked out like a new born calf. Ears back, Legs wobbling, hands shaking while holding the roses causing some petals to fall off, and each step taking centuries to take as if his walk way was made out of tar and not concrete. _In the name of Walt Disney, this Rabbit needs a miracle just to make it to his welcome matt_. "Hey Roge, listen to me ol' buddy." Roger turned around to his friend that was only a few feet away. "Y-yeah Benny, what is it?"

Benny thought for a bit on what he was about to say, making sure that what he was about to say would come out how he wanted it to. "Listen pal, I've known you for many years now. I met you when you weren't even really a star, when you were a new face in Hollywood. I've seen you when you were at your lowest and every time you needed a quick chat to let off some steam, I was usually the go to friend. I was there to drive you to your first gig, I was the first toon you introduced Jessica to, I drove you to your first date, I even drove you to your wedding ceremony. Now, here I am on your anniversary. And you know what I'm about to see?"

"No Benny, what is it?"

"I'm about to see an odd set of lovebirds take a seat in me, and I'mma have to listen to their annoying lovey dovey conversations as I drive them to their destination." Benny said flatly. Roger couldn't help but feel embarrassed at his friend's statement, he might as well have been slapped in the face with those words the way Benny said it. "Look when I first met Jessica, I wasn't too sure about her Roge. You've met some dames in the past that were all raunchy good for nothings that broke your gullible heart countless times. I thought Jessica was going to be the same with the way she looked. I mean, most of the girls that looked like her and wanted to be with your goofy mug only wanted to use you for your fame and money." Once again, Roger felt another stab in his heart with Benny's matter-of-fact way of speaking. "But you know what, to my surprise, she wasn't like those broads. She had something that no other bitch you were with had, and it was that she truly did love you. Every time she would stare at you, every time she would talk to you, laugh at your jokes, or be near you she just emitted this immediate feeling of care around her that I'm pretty sure you were able to feel too." Roger couldn't help but just stand in place blushing like mad at his friend's words. He wanted to say something but he just didn't know what to respond with, so he just continued to listen. "Look, Jessica's no raunchy broad. She's classy and has elegance. She may seem like she's someone you'd expect to be very serious and to herself (which she pretty much is), but as long as you're next to her, smiling up at her with your dopey grin, she'll be the happiest woman alive. Any idiot would know just by the way she acts around you, that she'll love you no matter what you do."

Roger took in every word Benny said as if they were his only form of oxygen. Just those words helped him breathe at a normal pace again and stopped his shaking. It was just the right amount of clarity he so desperately needed. "Thanks Benny, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear those words" Roger said smiling gently at his friend. "Yeah, well, just don't expect me to say something so sappy like that again. I'mma just add the time I spent saying those damn words to the meter." Roger couldn't help but giggle at his pal's bashfulness.

"You just can't say something nice to your best friend without blowing a tire now can you?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, hurry the hell up and get Jessica so I can get this unbearably long night over with."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" Roger said as he walked towards his door now at a normal pace.

 _Jeez, the things I do for friendship. I keep living like this and I might as well wear a dumper sticker that says 'Caution: Pansy driving' on it._ Benny thought as he sighed tiredly.

As Roger walked up to his doorstep, he took a second to get himself together. _Okay I have the roses and the list of things to do in my pocket. I really hope I'm dressed all right. I don't want to look more like a goofball than I already am._ Roger could hear Jessica's voice on the other side of the door; it immediately sent tingles through out his body. He quickly patted down his fur and hair, held the bouquet or Roses behind his back, took a deep breath, and raised his right finger directly in front of his doorbell.

 _Well, time to get this show on the road_ Roger thought as he pressed the button. Right as the tune finished he heard footsteps coming towards his door, filling him with anticipation. Soon enough, the door opened with a shocked Jessica staring down at him while she held the house phone near her right ear.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so damn sorry I haven't been posting more frequently. I was able to post more chapters last year since it was during summer, now that I'm back in school college has really been taking up all my time. For now I give you guys this, but I promise to make ch 5 longer and we'll actually start going places from that chapter on. I'm working on it now currently but I don't really have a set day for when it'll be finished yet :( Just expect it coming sometime soon lol BTW I decided to change the title from _Jessica's Favorite Day_ to _A Night to Remember_ , I think it sounds much better that way so hopefully it doesn't throw some of you off. Alright I'm done talking, have a good night ya'll! :)  
**


End file.
